geomagfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Suspended Circle
Jeff, this is beautiful, thankyou for posting. Welcome to the Wiki. Is it a coincidence that it uses the same structure as Rodrigo Veas' bridge? Do you feel like doing a user page for yourself? Have you seen the Geomag pictures on Flickr? --Karl Horton 00:36, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks Karl, This is my very first post on any Wiki page. I just discovered this GEOMAG page a couple of days ago. I do plan on creating a user page when I get some more time. It is a coincidence regarding the other post. I have actually build several other structures in the past using the same fundamental arch design. Unfortunately, I did not take pictures of them. I will be sure to document future constructions so I can post them here. I did view some of the Flickr pages referenced on this page - soom good stuff there. --Jeffkoslo 14:56, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Jeff, I'm curious to know how you discovered the wiki. Whilst I'm not a complete n00bie at this, I've never set up a wiki before, and don't know how the editing community gets built. Creating this wiki induced me to make my first change on the "real" wikipedia - I added a link from the Geomag page over there to us: It's surprising how exciting that was - I felt like I was editing Encyclopedia Brittanica or something. Thankfully this wiki is *much* more relaxed, without the same requirements to be formal and neutral: so its totally ok so say "Geomag rules". Hey there's a button I didn't spot for awhile on the edit toolbar - it inserts your signature with timestamp. --Karl Horton 15:39, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Karl, I found the main wiki page after doing a google search looking for pictures of Geomag structures. From there, I used the link you created to discover the Geomag wiki. Hopefully, this wiki catches on and becomes *the* place to share models and techniques for Geomag. Thanks for creating this site. --Jeffkoslo 19:51, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Some trivia about the circle model.. (I'll just pour here what I remember as it comes to me..) It's one of the near miss models. To do: find link.. Was this on the Geomag Forum or here on the Wikia? My source link for the term was here: http://web.ukonline.co.uk/polyhedra/acrohedra/nearmiss/nearmiss.htm It seems to have been discovered independently by a few different people, and it's also been used in different ways and variations, Rveas' bridge probably being the most famous. I originally wrote a big part about Adam Steele (a few Geomag photos in bottom of that page) who posted on the Geomag Forums. I was sure I saw the concept explained for the first time by Adam, but while finding photo documentation I realised his idea was different, although similar. (see below) I did a few models with the 34-side-circle-with-panels concept, the one below being the one I like the most. http://farm1.static.flickr.com/130/356800119_959e1f5862.jpg Link to Photo's Flickr page For comparison, Adam's idea was this concept (which is also a near-miss) http://farm1.static.flickr.com/202/493480514_32a9fe0317.jpg which inspired models like this http://farm1.static.flickr.com/219/493480534_ad0676bb1e.jpg and this http://farm1.static.flickr.com/230/493501811_68bfb2d132.jpg Also to do: This concept by Adam ought to have its own article.. --Peter Jepsen 10:19, 11 May 2007 (UTC) It certainly should! --Amafirlian 19:02, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Peter, thanks very, very much for posting your mind dump. I'm extremely happy to see what Adam Steele was writing about; that thread was one of the ones that was in a tantalising state in the forums, because the images were deleted. so you had a thread which said stuff like "oh, wow, that's a really great idea - look at this", followed by a white box! I also think that using the discussion page like this is fine. When and if those slackers at the Geomag Company ever get round to providing a real forum again, that'll be a good place for idle chatter, and for ideas to be seeded. I confess I'm still feeling my way somewhat with how to propose we organise content in the wiki: the thing I feel good about though is that work one puts into the wiki won't be lost. There were some really interesting threads on the Geomag forum (until the bastards took it down again) but you really had to dig to find them. At least with the wiki a good article can be referenced in ways that stop it from being buried. One feature I see other wikis doing that will be good when we have more content is: "featured articles". keep posting: it'll spur me and others to catch up with our backlogs of pictures and writing. --Karl Horton 20:19, 11 May 2007 (UTC) HEY GUYS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Hi I'm alan garside an have jus got round to becoming an active member not a invisible 1 :), cos this discussion, it's good to talk, jus posted a few photo's on the ami alt cubotetra an on it's discussion page, look forward to hangin with y'all :), soz naf posts new to this an now knackered, but worked up for it all :) also uk my toy'r'us jus ran out, some 184colour at 20 and blaze60 at 10, but i jus got a 132 colour an past at 15 from tk maxx preston, cos a mate said they hade some in manchesters, also a fluo 180 for 16, last 3 of thos but they had but bits of others 96's10/12ish?, and 180 16ish,120 8/12ish?gliter panels , an loads deko, but sorry no interest for me at mo at least, don't know this helps but there u go :) --Alan garside 04:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC)